04502
}} is the 4,504th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 27 October, 2006. Plot Part 1 Viv is being moved from the delivery suite to a ward having been given hormone inhibitors to stop the contractions. She is worried it is her fault and that she is going to lose her babies. Bob and Scott try to reassure her things will be okay. At Smithy Cottage Paddy has been washing Emily's clothes and is shocked she doesn't own much. She explains that she closed her account and took all the divorce money in cash, which was then stolen by a landlord in Manchester. She couldn't go to the police for fear of being traced. Paddy tells Emily that he would have been there for her and she can stay at Smithy for as long as it takes. At Pear Tree Cottage, Morgan is explaining to Matthew that they are going to struggle to meet this month's wage run. Carl is late because Chas dragged him back to bed. Carl tells Matthew that Jimmy rang, and they are letting him out next week. Chas tells Matthew he has to let Carl leave early as they are going out. Matthew sits Carl down to tell him the bad news. Viv has had no more contractions and will be let out of hospital after an ultrasound and a few days rest. Bob goes to get Viv's things for her stay. Morgan is suggesting to Carl and Matthew that they put the haulage and refuse businesses up for sale. When Carl asks if they could go under Morgan says it's a distinct possibility. Matthew insists that no matter how bad things seem there's always a way round, it's just dependent upon how creative Morgan feels he can be with the accounts. At the Woolpack Donna, Val, Chas and Marlon try to reassure Bob that Viv will be okay. Bob is not so hopeful. Marlon wants Eli to explain why he's still hanging around. Having explored every option to raise money Matthew wants Morgan to sign the pension fund over to them. Morgan warns him that it's larceny and he won't give him his signature to access the fund. Carl overhears and tells him their Dad would kill them and that Matthew is off his nut. In the Woolpack Paddy tells Paul that Emily is staying with him at Smithy. Lisa thinks Emily should be put down, Paul leaves to go and see her. In Café Hope Jamie is busy when Len complains about the service, finding a hair on his cheese toastie. Andy leads Victoria in and Bob, on his way back to the hospital, is furious to see her, unwilling to accept her flowers and apology. He tells her that if they lose the twins Victoria is to blame. He sends Andy and Victoria out, telling them not to come back. Emily is studying the photo of her and Sarah. Paul arrives, pleased to see her but concerned by her sadness. He hugs her. In the Woolpack Steph is positive about her court case, defensive in the face of Val's jibes. Chas gets a text from Carl to say he can't make their night out. Eli suggests they go out instead, but she declines. Chas and Val threaten to bar Jamie unless he goes back to work and opens the shop and café for his family. Marlon and Eli argue in the toilets and Marlon tells him to leave the village, furious that he has the nerve to hang around. Len enters mid argument to use the toilets. Part 2 Emily tells Paul she is scared of what Andy will do if he sets eyes on her. Paul fills Emily in on who has left the village in her absence. Debbie spots them and goes to follow. Marlon and Eli have resumed their argument in the Woolpack toilets, Marlon always expects the worst of Eli because his friend died after taking drugs Eli sold him. Eli draws comparisons between those drugs and the morphine for Alice. Marlon loses it, calling Eli murdering scum when he calls his friend a no mark loser junkie. Debbie approaches Emily, furious that she is trying to ruin her life by bringing Sarah back. Emily defends that Sarah belongs here with her Mum and Dad and that Debbie doesn't deserve children. Debbie insists that Emily should have left Sarah, given her to a children's home anything but bring her back to Emmerdale. Paul and Emily walk away. At hospital an emotional Viv tells Bob it's her fault she's there and that the babies don't deserve a geriatric mother, sure she shouldn't have tried to have babies when she's well past her sell by date. Marlon wonders what is in Emmerdale for Eli. Eli says he wants to get to know his family. Marlon says he doesn't want him near his wife, his family, his dog he doesn't want him breathing the same oxygen as him. Eli tells Marlon that he wants to turn his life around but he will go if that's what Marlon wants. Marlon tells him if he stays there are no more second chances. At Home Farm Carl is pointing out to Matthew how his pension idea is illegal and unethical. Matthew tells him they may lose the business and that their Dad has lost enough. Chas arrives and suggests wine, a DVD and a take away but, despite being tempted by a private performance with tassels Carl insists he has work that can't wait. Chas is fed up. Emily sees Katie with baby Sarah and runs over. She is upset when Katie tells her she shouldn't be near her. Paul takes her home. The doctors say Viv is making good progress but she insists that whenever she thinks of going back home she can feel the twins protesting. She thinks the business is cursed and doesn't want to go through bringing the babies up in that environment, sure the hope empire has brought her nothing but misery. Bob and Donna are shocked when Viv tells them she is going to put the shops and café up for sale. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday Category:Featured episodes